primedragontestfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ultraprime2
1 2 Re: Fibbage I'll look into it. I know that you enter your answers through a browser site, so part of me thinks that you only need an Xbox One to host the game... I dunno. I'll see. 10:21, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Never mind... only available in the US (currently)... =/ 10:31, September 5, 2014 (UTC) *^* I'm so touched you let me in on your testing wiki *^*. LoL NA *looks away* Uh-uhm... I, uhh... Actually, I tried downloading it before, but it would always get stuck on a certain percent, so I quit on it. And then I forgot. ( ._.) But okay, I'll try redownloading it again. :D :3 [[User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Nah, I just didn't see the correlation between the series he mentioned and the fact that he's Warmachine. I thought that perhaps there was something I was missing, lol. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Ooooo so that's it! I was wondering why you guys responded to his comment like that. It all makes sense now. >:D User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Done! Although Raven's blog might've been the safer bet this week. :P User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Re Nah not at all... I'm bored as fuck .-. Anyways, yeah Meredy would be my preferred choice, and I have some images of Meredy with no background if that helps. If not and you need someone different... hmmm... maybe Chelia?? Or Levy?? Or Yona from Akatsuki no Yona...?? Ooooor Maka from Soul Eater? Lol, idk... they are just my favourite female anime characters XD Hopefully Meredy works though~ Carrot 04:27, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Done. >:D User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Re:Reminder Thanks for the heads up. Everything's clear for that time. Wrath Yeah, that'd be fine. ^__^ And replied. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Resignation ,_, -whacks bolster against a cushion in lieu of Prime- The worst part is you have 18,000 edits now, which means you used that 18,000th edit to write your resignation from the council. I know .. we talked about this ;_;. I just ... -hides in a corner and sulks- Well, thanks for the hard work on the wiki =). And at least you're still a twinkle star on chat. Otherwise, I swear I'll ignore you forever! or for as long as i can cause you know i can't actually stop talking to you when we both are working buddies. -hugs Prime- Also, as we talked about it before, I told Rai to effectively retire the lime green coloured link. No one else can take it. Wrath is sad too on skype now, and he agrees he'll be freaking pissed if someone takes the colour. No, thank you for all the dedication you've show to the wiki all these years. Working with you has been a great pleasure. And do you have snapchat? If so, can you send me a message via that when it's time? User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Do you know what time that'll be in my timezone? :D And I'm going to publish the magazine tonight. Hopefully publishing it right at New Year's. User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben 'Kay. I'll get 'er done. ^___^ User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Re:Chat ban Thanks for the heads up, Prime! :D User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Done. :D User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Logo Made a new logo cause the old one gave my eyes Ebola. Hope you don't mind. User talk:FallenShadow Le Interview Fairy Tail Wiki: Tell us a little about yourself. Derax-Pagani: Well according to N, I’m the wiki’s resident therapist \( ._.)/ Fairy Tail Wiki: How did you first discover the Fairy Tail Wiki? Derax-Pagani: Google. Fairy Tail Wiki: What tips would you give new users on the wiki? Derax-Pagani: Read the policies for God's sake >.< It's all well and good having the best intentions, but just make sure that your edits are fitting in with the policies so to avoid conflict later on. Also, I’d suggest newbies observe how the more experienced users edit before diving straight into editing, that’s what I did. Oh, and don’t be afraid to admit your mistakes. Some people have been so headstrong and stubborn in their wiki’ing that they seem totally baffled as to why they get ridiculed and banned. Be humble, but don’t be a pushover either. And last of all; HAVE FUN. Seriously, so many people take this way too seriously, it’s stroke inducing. Fairy Tail Wiki: What are your thoughts on Fairy Tail? Derax-Pagani: Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeewbs ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ) Honestly, Fairy Tail’s been a weird one for me, a friend recommended it, and despite the fact when watching the anime I was always sceptical about some things, I couldn’t stop watching it. It’s certainly enjoyable if you don’t think too hard whilst watching/reading it, but unfortunately it seems as though it’s something with a hell of a lot of potential that’s just never really lived up to expectations. Fairy Tail Wiki: Why all the interest in Brandish μ? Derax-Pagani: Literally the first time she appeared I just fell head over heels to be honest, and ever since she’s just proven herself again and again to be an awesome character in my opinion, one that I can sort of relate to. She’s blunt, to the point, flippant, which might seem superficial until you realise why she behaves that way; because she’s out for revenge, that was more or less her sole raison d’etre, but she didn’t make it seem that way on the outside until confronted by the very thing she wanted revenge from. Not only that, but she’s funny! That and she’s hot. <3 Fairy Tail Wiki: What are your favorite anime and manga? Do you have specific recommendations? Derax-Pagani: Fav anime: Code Geass, without doubt, which I’d recommend. Fav manga: despite what I said earlier, Fairy Tail. However, I would recommend people read Beelzebub, which was pretty good. Oh, and I’d also recommend the Black Lagoon anime, dubbed or subbed, both are very good. Fairy Tail Wiki: What are your favorite wiki user pairings? Derax-Pagani: …………… Meji x Toilet (We still do this?) Next question. Fairy Tail Wiki: Tell us about the sexiest fantasy you've ever had. Leave no details untold. Derax-Pagani: I turned my old secondary school into a brothel, a very kinky orientated brothel. Fairy Tail Wiki: Well, that's the end of this interview. Thanks for taking the time to do this! Any final words as we depart? Derax-Pagani: Remember, just because someone seems calm and relaxed on the outside; inside they could be tearing themselves apart. Or plotting how best to murder you. One or the other :3 18:31, April 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Prime Corner Fairy Tail Wiki: Tell us a little about yourself. WonderfulUnicorn: Well, in short, as one of the five, or six (I don't even know) rollbacks on the wiki, I regard myself as one of the site's main editors (although I've gone kind of inactive over the past few weeks ^_^") as of today. Personality-wise, I am a calm dude who tries to get along with everyone on the wiki, be it an admin or an anonymous contributor. Other than that there is not much more to be said; I am a Wonderful Unicorn! (Yes, the letters are supposed to be capitalized. Wonderful Unicorn is an important term in the English language. Seriously, look it up.) Fairy Tail Wiki: Where does your username come from? WonderfulUnicorn: Now, the answer to this is neither as complex nor as interesting as one might think. So, in middle school, me and a few friends created this blog where we pondered on life and its various aspects. Anyway, it was all kind of an internal joke, and because we thought that we sounded a bit, well, "gay" in our posts, we based our name around that concept; thus, we landed on "WonderfulUnicorn". When I created a Wikia-account several years back, it was simply the first thing that popped into my head... and that's basically the gist of it, I guess. Fairy Tail Wiki: How did you first discover the Fairy Tail Wiki? WonderfulUnicorn: I had been editing over on the One Piece Wiki for quite some time when I happened upon this wiki. I think it was actually Choko (you guys should know him) who encouraged me to join here - he made this wiki seem very civilized and overall appealing, in contrast to the OP Wiki at that current time. Fairy Tail Wiki: What tips would you give new users on the wiki? WonderfulUnicorn: First of all, I would advise every fresh user to read the wiki's policies. Doing this will make it a lot easier to adapt to the wiki's system and get along with the other users. Second, if there is something you are unable to understand or something that you are unsure about, for RealGodisme's sake (I'm not even sorry) ask. Experienced users will almost certainly be able to help you out, and they will most likely be happy to do so as well. Third and final, be sure to have fun! I mean, what's the purpose of editing on here if you don't think it is a fun process? (that's the main reason why I left the OP Wiki for good) If you try your best and edit in good faith, you cannot go wrong. Of course you will make mistakes once in a while, but how else would you learn? Everyone makes mistakes, after all. I know for a fact that I have made quite a few mistakes in my time here, and look at how far I got! Okay, bad example, I get it, I get it... Moving swiftly on~ Fairy Tail Wiki: How does it feel editing on Fairy Tail Wiki compared to One Piece Wiki? WonderfulUnicorn: I don't really want to comment too much on this, and there are two main reasons why. Firstly, although I personally have had several bad experiences with the OP Wiki, I am sure that there are many users over there who have had good experiences. In that sense, my personal opinion doesn't necessarily equate to the "truth" about the nature of that wiki. Secondly, I am fairly certain that the OP wiki has changed a lot since my days and that it is not the same as what it once was. With that said, I feel like editing on the Fairy Tail Wiki is much more of a relaxed process compared to the OP Wiki. The community here is just kinder and more helpful overall; there is less vandalism, less spam, less spoilers and not to mention less verbal conflicts and unhealthy relationships here. I am not in any way saying that the Fairy Tail Wiki is without its flaws; to me, it simply has a higher standard than what the OP Wiki has (or had in the past). Fairy Tail Wiki: What are your thoughts on Fairy Tail? WonderfulUnicorn: The whole series has been a roller-coaster for me. Some arcs have been fantastic (Tower of Heaven arc, for instance), while others have been absolutely dreadful (not providing any specific arcs for this one). Recently, the manga has been very disappointing and there have been times where I wanted to quit the entire series altogether. It seems Hiro has grown tired of the series and that he is just pulling things out of his ass at this point. However, I have stuck with it thus far and I'm not abandoning it now - so here's to hoping that it will pick itself up near the climax! Fairy Tail Wiki: What are your favorite anime and manga? WonderfulUnicorn: Overall, it's incredibly difficult for me to decide on a favorite anime, as there is just so many wonderful ones to pick amongst. It all comes down to the time of day, really. To mention some: The Hunter X Hunter 2011 adaptation was fantastic; Kuroko no Basuke is my favorite sports anime of all time (no doubt); Code Geass and Death Note are incredible series plot-wise (and altogether of course); Fate/zero's art is gorgeous; Baccano! is the best short anime I've ever watched (and I seriously recommend it); Gintama is the funniest series I've watched; Cowboy Bebop and Dragon Ball (Z) are classics that I'll never forget; oh, and Fullmetal Allchemist is an amazing series as well. So yeah... quite a lot of series, in the end. When it comes to my favorite manga, it's much, much easier to pick a favorite. I honestly hope I won't receive any hate for this, but my favorite manga series of all time is One Piece, motherf*cking One Piece. It's defintely the best of the "Big 3". Fairy Tail Wiki: What is the funniest thing you have witnessed or taken part in during your time on wikia? WonderfulUnicorn: I've both witnessed and taken part in a lot of hilarious things on Wikia in my time. Most instances involve either Staw-Hat Luffy (the troll of OP Wiki) or Fintin (some of you might recognize him from over here), or both. I honestly can't pick a favorite moment, so you guys might as well go over to the OP Wiki and check out the "Chat of Shame" page. Seriously, some of those are just very, very funny. Fairy Tail Wiki: How's your wiki love life? Anything you think we ought to know? WonderfulUnicorn: Nah m8, I always keep the cards close to my chest regarding these sorts of things. I seriously think Umy is into me though, that creep. >_> Fairy Tail Wiki: That's the end of this interview. Thanks for joining us! Any final words as we depart? WonderfulUnicorn: I've never been good with these kind of things, honestly.. ( ._.) I guess, enjoy the rest of the Magazine? No? Good luck with your exams? Seriously, I've no idea what to say. And yes, I do know where the "Log Out" button is, don't stress it. Well, 4/20 BlazeIt, I'm outta here. Stay safe fam! Thanks for wanting to have me on the Magazine Prime - I really do appreciate it! :) Hopefully I have answered the questions well enough for your standards (feel free to fix grammatical errors if there are any). Cheers - Fairy Tail Wiki: Tell us a little about yourself. Ncduru: I like FT, I'm from the USA, and I'm black. Nothing really interesting about me lol Fairy Tail Wiki: Where does your username come from? Ncduru: N is the initial for my first name, C is the initial for my middle name, Duru... well you get the point Fairy Tail Wiki: How did you first discover Fairy Tail? Ncduru: Watching naruto and seen a FT tab at the top of the page, clicked on it, saw fire and titis, kept watching Fairy Tail Wiki: What tips would you give new users on the Fairy Tail Wiki? Ncduru: ask questions, be a chill person, don't spam blogs about fanfiction cause people rarely care, come to the chat sometimes and vibe with us Fairy Tail Wiki: Aside from Fairy Tail Wiki, where else are you active? Ncduru: nowhere, I look at Naruto wiki sometimes Fairy Tail Wiki: What are your thoughts on Fairy Tail? Ncduru: Currently my favorite show, can be up and down but every anime-manga is. It's dope though Fairy Tail Wiki: What are your favorite anime and manga? Ncduru: I have alot but currently Naruto, FT, FMA, Nisekoi, Prison School Fairy Tail Wiki: What do you like outside of anime and manga? Ncduru: Sports, drinking, struggling through college Fairy Tail Wiki: What made you stick around the wiki? Ncduru: the people I guess Fairy Tail Wiki: I heard something peculiar (and somewhat shocking) about you, Derax and a hooker in Atlantic City. Care to comment? Ncduru: lmao hell no Fairy Tail Wiki: That's the end of this interview. Thanks for joining us! Any final words as we depart? Ncduru: don't spam fanfiction blogs cause we don't care lol but nothing really. FT4Life Re:Chat Wait, so what exactly is this thing, lol? Me no understand. >__< User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben Gotcha. I'll add it. ^__^ User talk:IamJakuhoRaikoben